Secarats at 4
January 18, 2018 Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) is celebrating its 4th anniversary in a big way this month. As for television of IBC-13, it has rocked the Philippine television scene with the huge success of its hit curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:15 to 8 p.m.), which marks its first anniversary of the Diliman High School era last January 6 and its primetime kilig-serye To Love Again (Monday to Friday, 7:45 to 8:30 p.m.). The much-awaited family teleserye Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan whch premiered last January 15, while the children's drama series Chacha moves to an afternoon slot beginning January 29. In March, IBC and Secarats will discover the fantasy tale by launching two new fantasy series, including the mermaid fantaserye Merlyna and the return of the weekly fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya. On the other hand, Secarats TV, IBC and Secarats' cable, digital and satellite channel which started since its inception in October 2, 2017, featuring purely entertainment content. With brand new programs featuring today's young stars from Secarats and new block schedules of your favorite programs. Follow the young stars in this previous teleseryes, like Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane), Carleen Sky Aclan (Mars Ravelo's Roberta), and Via Soroca (You Light Up My Life) in their acting chops and their dramatic roles. Young talented stars discovered with the Secarats-produced reality talent search and music variety shows like On Stage @ Secarats, The Next P&S Model (hosted by Giann Solante) and SM Little Stars (hosted by Angelina Cruz), and a showcase of Pinoy animation for kids with Fenech Veloso as Fenech Toons; as well as its musical and TV specials Secarats Presents. Listen to our songs of non-stop Filipino music for today's hottest hits from Secarats recording artists via Secarats Video; and a daily dose of news in the round-up of Secarats-related entertainment scene is covered by Romica Lyan Cornito in the entertainment headlines via Secarats News. It also brings back the old favorites like Fun House and TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). Meanwhile, it lined up with the concert NJ Roben Asunto: The Young Prince Ballader of the North at the Robinsons Place Ilocos on January 28, 2018 at 1 p.m. with these talented kids from Ilocos Region. 'SECARATS: 4 Years of Entertainment: Dream, Believe, Achieve (print ad)' :TELEVISION (IBC 13) :Iskul Bukol :To Love Again :Chacha :Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan :COMING SOON :Merlyna :Tasya Fantasya :SECARATS TV (cable and digital) :Secarats Presents: Breakthrough featuring Keith Cruz, Breakthrough featuring Keith Cruz: 2nd Provincial Tour: A Moment with Via, Erika Mae Salas: Sweet 16 :SECARATS ARTIST GROUP :SM Little Stars 2018 :BEST-SELLING MUSIC ALBUMS :Secarats Records (IBC Records) :Cherryz Mendoza: Fall in Love :Joyce Abestano: Pure Joyce :Patrick Destura: Patrick :CONCERTS :Cherryz Mendoza's Secarats and I :EVENTS :NJ Roben Asunto: The Young Prince Ballader of the North :@ Robinsons Place Ilocos :January 28, 2018 (1:00PM) :P&S FASHION COLLECTION MAGAZINE :P&S Fasion Collection Catalogue Magazine :P&S model and Secarats artists/singers : :ON TOP OF OUR SUCCESS IS THE HOUSEHOLD :NAMES OF ENTERTAINMENT. :AND AFTER 4 YEARS, :OUR STARS ARE STILL SHINING. : :Join Secarats Talent Management Services' family blowout as we give you our New Year offering. A 4th year anniversary presentation. A month-full of fun, prizes and surprizes! Come and witness this memorable event, starting January 17 with a "Parade of the Stars", 3:30PM at the Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. Followed by the much-awaited concert-- Cherryz Mendoza's "Secarats & I", featuring: the Secarats Artist Group, including Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Roel Manlangit, Hype 5ive, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez, Raisa Dayrit, etc.